youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZHD
Conner Bailey (born: ), better known online as ZHD, is an American YouTuber, Graphic Designer and Filmmaker. He began producing skits back in 2015 and began Graphic Designing since 2017. Currently, ZHD is producing movie films, skits and creating channel banners for other YouTubers. History ZHD started YouTube on March 22, 2013 on his old channel which is now his second channel. his old channel back in the day was called finn thehumanboy. ZHD didn't like the quality of those videos and moved on to a different channel. On June 29, 2015 He started on the ZHD channel while only recording videos on his phone. at that time ZHD channel name was called Conner Bailey and then later on changed it to short films. ZHD started to upper the qualily of his videos in July of 2016 when he got a new camera. He then changed his name from short films to ZHD films. ZHD then started adding characters to his skit videos back in late 2016. he added in a character that is known for his ignorant actions called Jimmy and added in a few extra characters called George, Mal and Tommy. From adding in new characters his channel started to pick up again in subs. He then decided to change his name from ZHD films to ZHD on July 3, 2017. He got shouted out by a YouTuber named ItsBrey on September 3, 2017. ZHD channel started to grow more when he released a video on October 28, 2017 called "if you see this run fast and ask for help"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk-ZmuRJRmA. ZHD then started making banners for people in 2018 along with making his skits and got shouted out by a few other YouTubers and got shouted out by Lunatic Dad. along with that ZHD shouted out his friend named David's World. ZHD then currently had his name changed to Zuxot on December 11, 2018 but changed it back to ZHD on March 11, 2019. ZHD also released a movie on May 19, 2019 called 'The Unlocking' with his friend David's world. Termination On November 27, 2017, ZHD's YouTube channel was suspended for 'spam, deceptive practices and misleading content or other Terms of Service violations'. It was unclear what the main reasoning for ZHD's suspension was. ZHD went to his old channel called finn thehumanboy and change the name to ZHD and the channel went from 23 subscribers to 80 subscribers. His main channel was successfully restored on January 13, 2018. A month before the termination, ZHD's channel was growing rapidly, and had slowed down exponentially after his channel was suspended. his channel was at 797 subs before it got terminated and after his termination it was 770. Controversy Feud with Cashew and Big O Bet Crew On June 16, 2019, ZHD and TDP4 Playa uploaded a video on hard boiled podcast called Cashew Gaming Exposed | Big o bet crew Face Reveal. ZHD and TDP4 then realized they weren't correct on the information. The Big O Bet crew was actually only featured in Cashew Gaming videos and Cashew Gaming was the camera man. Trivia *ZHD created the infamous "BreySmile", a meme off of ItsBrey. Reference This page was created on March 23, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Film YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Artists